1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a barbed tape product, and more particularly to a barbed tape product having a predetermined pattern of attachment points.
2. State of the Art
Barbed tape products are known. Much of the process of making such products has been automated. For example, forming the barbs from a stock tape material has been automated. Also, placement of a reinforcing wire within a channel formed in the tape has been automated. Bending of the barbed tape product into round coils is also part of known production processes. However, automatically and efficiently clipping adjacent strands of barbed tape product together has been virtually unsuccessful. Accordingly, most manufacturers rely upon manually attaching adjacent strands of the product in a concertina or other pattern. Most concertina products have three attachment elements for every two winds (or loops) of the product strand. These elements are generally placed at equally spaced circumferential positions along the product strand. Known barbed tape concertina products seldom purposely depart from this pattern except for between rolls when attaching is suspended, the strand is severed, and the machine is re-threaded for a subsequent roll of product.
Attachment elements such as generally U-shaped clips with arms that extend from a base and surround a pair of strands are known. In these clips, the arms interleave with each other in an attached configuration. These clips are attached with a clip gun that is typically actuated by a human operator. For convenience, multiple clips are held together in a string by a pair of filaments. The string of clips is fed into the clip gun so that the clip gun may be actuated repeatedly.